Unsolvable
by Neo Aguni
Summary: RPM Sometimes no matter how smart you think you are there is always that one thing you can never figure out. Dr. K just found one.


I Have NO ownership of power rangers.

I just want to forewarn that there may be and probably is some oocness.

Frustrated was the only word in the English language that could describe Doctor K right now as she typed what seemed to be endless lines of code right before she pressed the enter key so the computer could process the data. After a few cycles the computer flashed its result and the good doctor slammed her hand down onto the table right next to the keyboard.

She looked up at the whiteboards that bore countless equations, scientific notions and formulas. However not one of the boards provided what she wanted most, an answer. However the question though was the real story.

Ranger operator series green aka Ziggy Grover. When he had first arrived in the garage as a stipulation so that series black could go online she had passed him off. Every day since he seemed to be thorn in her side even if he didn't know it, but when he suggested patching in the radio transmission so Dillon could hear the battle was in her opinion a flub, but she told him how to do it anyway just to shut him up, and low and behold ranger black came to the rescue. That was one of the things that irked her, but what really got her was when he bonded with the green morpher.

She had been furious, but then she learned that Ziggy had to literally wrestle the morpher away from Tenaya Seven before he bound himself to it. She had felt a twinge of guilt at first but it was quickly suppressed and she moved on, after all he had only followed her orders. Then she had thought that ranger green would only be a thorn in the side of the other four operators, but he wasn't.

Now she had said that his use as a ranger was highly in question, and that the only reason he was still ranger green was due to the fact that the DNA bonding was irreversible, but his training sessions had turned results that she would have never expected. Sure he still had some work to do, but his fighting abilities had improved exponentially. He mastered his teleportation abilities in a day when it took the other rangers two.

She also thought he was an annoying pest, and to her he was, but to the other operators he had seemingly bonded with them. They trusted him and their team was quite cohesive thanks largely in part to ranger green.

Doctor K looked over her formulas again and let out a growl. There had never been a problem she couldn't solve, but the enigma known to her as ranger operator series green was giving her a quite a run for her money. He was not her ideal ranger operator in fact she would never have given him a second thought, or even a first thought for that matter in the ranger selection process, but he still wound up with the green powers.

Then there were the sensations. When Ziggy first arrived she had felt it a warm tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. It was the first time she had ever felt anything like that. It disturbed her so one could assume that was the reason behind her treatment of him. All he had to do was look at her and that same feeling would flood her body. Whenever he questioned her she would feel a sharp pain in the general vicinity of her heart. She didn't understand these feelings or the green ranger, which lead to her present situation. Sighing she ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh, and went right back to the math and science. She checked fervently for a single miscalculation but was not finding any.

"This is so frustrating!" she yelled nearly slamming her face into the keyboard,

Doctor K then sat back in her chair and let out a sigh. Ranger green could be very frustrating, and at present was being the biggest pain she had ever had. Even more so after ranger yellow's supposed wedding.

Flashback

"Dr. K I presume?" Tenaya seven spoke aiming her new blaster, "If you're as smart as they say you are I'm expecting some profound last words." She finished after following the young genius across the stage.

"Then I'll speak the universal language of music," Dr. K responded grabbing a violin that was hooked up to an amp and cranked up the volume to maximum.

Tenaya realized too late that she had fallen into the doctor's trap.

"You are smart," Tenaya gasped seconds before being blasted across the room.

She smiled as she watched Venjix's attack bot crumple onto the floor, but gasped when she stood up again looking incredibly angry.

"You," Tenaya growled shooting her new blaster at Doctor K.

Doc gasped she only had a split second to dodge the blast. Just as she was about to move Ziggy appeared in the garage directly between Doctor K and Tenaya's blast with his Nitro sword in hand, and in that one moment when time seemed to slow down ranger green batted the blast right back to Tenaya seven, Who was quite surprised when her own blast landed at her feet sending her careening threw the air and somehow landing outside the garage. She stood ready to rip the green ranger a new one when she realized that the other rangers where coming, so she quickly decided to retreat for the time being.

"Power down!" The ranger's chorused transforming back into civilian form,

"Ranger green," Doc began, "How did you get here so fast?"

"I teleported," He replied, "How else?"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you teleported," She began.

"It's true Doc." Scott began,

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Dillon began, "After we defeated Venjix's attack bot we realized that Tenaya was still in the garage with you and those other people."

"So," Flynn began, "We all raced to get back here, but Ziggy just pulled out his nitro sword hit his morpher and vanished."

"Well ranger green," Doc began, "It looks like you've mastered your suits special ability."

"It took a few tries," He responded, "there where some mishaps," He finished looking at ranger yellow and blushing while she did the same, "so many mishaps."

end flashback

That all was what lead to her current predicament she sighed, and looked at the computer monitor, and then decided to step into the kitchen for a drink. As she did she couldn't help but overhear the other ranger's conversation.

---------------------------------------

"So," Scott began, "How does it feel to be off the matrimonial hook?"

"Great," She responded, "Hopefully the next time I put on a wedding dress is because I wanted to."

"Yeah," Scott began, "With a wedding party you picked."

"Ahh," Summer began, "Do you want to be my bride's maid?"

"Not funny."

"Actually," Dillon began, "I think you'd look good in a dress," he finished, "right Flynn."

The blue ranger smiled and laughed, while nodding.

Doctor K rolled her eyes at the antics of her rangers and walked into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and started looking for something to drink when she heard a crunch behind her. She turned to see ranger green take a bite out of an apple while lying on one of the couches.

He had what appeared to be a sketching pad in his hands. There where colored pencils scattered on the coffee table. She noticed how he looked up from the pad for a few seconds before going back to the pad. She watched as he changing between different colors.

For a few seconds Doctor K stared at the green ranger in a mild fascination. He had an unnamable smile on his face as he guided the pencil on the page. A glow that just seemed to capture her attention, one foot then the other lead her to the ranger and she looked at Ziggy's drawing. What she saw made her nearly snort, as she almost laughed.

"Dr. K," Ziggy exclaimed surprised by the sudden appearance of the manufacturer of the series technology.

"Interesting," She began,

"Oh this," He covered trying to escape with his drawings.

"Yes that," She prodded.

"It's nothing," He spoke, "Nothing at all."

"Really," Ziggy heard right before Dillon swiped his book, "Then why do you always seem to have this thing?"

"Come on Dillon," Ziggy pleaded, "Give it back."

"Can I say something?" Ranger black asked,

"Sure."

"No," He replied popping the cover on Ziggy's book.

The first picture he saw drove ranger black into hysterics. His laughter drew the attention of the other rangers. When Summer saw the drawing she too burst out laughing. Scott and Flynn turned red and directed a somewhat hostile expression to ranger green.

The drawing had cartoon versions of Scott, Flynn, Summer and Dillon and in the picture Scott was wearing a red dress and had a bubble over his head asking, "How do I look?" Summer and Dillon stood next to him in their usual attire and Summer's bubble red, "Scott, men don't wear dresses." And next to it was Dillon's bubble which read, "Don't tell Flynn that." Next to Dillon was Flynn in traditional Scottish attire and a bubble of his own which read, "For the Last Time it's a KILT!"

When Summer turned the page Flynn and Scott burst out laughing. In this one it showed the blonde wearing a wedding dress speeding away from an older couple on a motorcycle. The title of the drawing said, "Runaway Bride." Ranger yellow looked up giving Ziggy a bit of a look before smiling.

The next photo drew laughter from everyone. It was a picture of Tenaya Seven with her finger raised as if she was speaking, and the rangers where all sitting at a make shift card table playing a game with one single thought bubble which read, "Is she done yet?"

When Scott turned the page everyone's expressions turned somber. Ziggy looked up to see shocked expressions on their faces. He put his head down waiting for criticism, but it never came. The page contained a portrait of all the rangers and Doctor K. They were all standing in the ranger room in their suits without the helmets standing side by side each with a smile on their face. Summer's smile was warm, while Scott's was a little cocky. Flynn had a fun loving grin while Dillon had self reliant smirk, but what caught their attention was Dr. K standing next to them with a mysterious grin.

One by One drawing after drawing the ranger operators and Doctor K were shocked by the masterful pieces of art that had clearly been drawn by hand. They observed drawings of Flynn making smoothies. Of Scott and Dillon working on their cars and Summer playing pool. There was even a picture of Doctor K working on her computer. What followed where single portraits of each ranger in civilian form with their Zord attack vehicle as Doctor K called them in the background. Each ranger admired the masterful work, and when they turned the next page everyone including Doctor K gasped.

It was a portrait of the good doctor. She stood against a blue background in her white coat. She seemed to have an air of pride about her that they all knew she really had. Her mouth was in a knowing, but gentle smile almost as if she knew something no one else did. Her eyes gleamed with something that none of them could name. Doctor K's hand clasped in front of her as always, but what drew their attention was the gold band on one of her fingers.

Dillon then went to turn the page again but Ziggy let out a whimper and stepped forward. Dillon looked up from the page and into Ziggy's eyes. Whatever was on the next page was very personal to him, and he clearly didn't want to share. Ranger black shut the book before handing it back to him and clapping his hand down on his shoulder. No words where exchanged but none where needed. Each of the rangers followed Dillon's suit and left ranger green. Soon it was just him and Doctor K.

She looked at the operator's face for a second, and noticed a bleak depression that encoded every one of his features. She didn't know why but she hated seeing him like that. She already missed the look he had worn while he was drawing. She quickly shook her head where had that come from?

When she looked again Ziggy was climbing the stairs to the boy's dorm. She turned to go back to the ranger room where countless equations and formulas awaited her return, but for some reason she opted to follow ranger green. After getting up into the hall she saw him walk down the hall into the bathroom leaving the door to his room open.

Needless to say the she ducked into the room while he was gone and the second she did her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. The wall was decorated in so many different pictures. And they all looked like that had been drawn, sketched and or painted by hand. A trade mark ZG decorated the corners of every single one of them.

Doctor K could not help but admire the artistry she was seeing. Each and every photo seemed like it was ready to come alive at a moments notice, but what captured and held her attention was a single picture that was surrounded by three versions of itself. The first was charcoal, the second pencil and now the final was in ink, but what caught her eye was that it was a drawing of her as a white ranger.

She stared at the picture. She could not help but wonder why in the world ranger green drew such beautiful pictures. It was a mystery that seemed to drive her to the brink and back. The pure skill involved in Ziggy's work could not be achieved on a moment notice. He had this great skill to capture life in his drawings for as best she could guess a long time.

She clutched her head and gave it a shake. There was no way that Ziggy could be capable of this. Let alone the miracles he pulled off in training, and on the battlefield. Questions formed in her head and started to swirl with the theories she'd had earlier. Now ranger green was quite literally making her brain hurt.

"Doctor K?"

The young genius turned to see ranger green apparently back from the bathroom. He had an unreadable expression on his face, and a voice which lacked its usual luster. Confusion bounded through the corridors of her brain as she tried to figure out why he seemed so upset. Didn't artist like to have their work seen? Why was he so upset about the others and her seeing his work, no one had put them down?

That alongside his miraculous improvement as a ranger, His artistic ability and those strange sensations sent her brain into overdrive and on the verge of overload. She grabbed her head and started shaking it. It didn't make sense. It just did not make any sense.

"Doc?" Ziggy asked softly,

She looked up into ranger green's brown eyes. For the first time since she'd known him the spark was gone, and to her that felt wrong, so very wrong. She then grabbed him by the forearm and drug him from the room stating only, "I need answers."

About five minutes later Ziggy was watching as Doctor K was setting up some kind of station and hooking it up to her mainframe. When she was done she walked over and again dragged him to the table that was perpendicular to her workstation. Then she went over to some near box containers and began to rummage through them. He looked at her questioningly as she went through the boxes. Some of them where being thrown to the side quite viciously.

Now he wasn't one to defy Doctor K that was Dillon, but something made him move toward her and her placed his hands on her unsuspecting shoulders, and the good doctor nearly went through the roof. Ziggy could tell instantly just how tense she was. She opened her mouth to go off on him, and he knew that would only serve to worsen the Doctor's condition. He had to calm her down and fast. He quickly ran a thought through his mind.

'What is so sudden and shocking that it could calm Dr. K down?" He thought before an idea came to him, 'Oh great,' he thought, "well here goes, I hope she doesn't kill me for this though.'

Meanwhile Doctor K's face twisted into a look of unbelievable rage. She did not need Ziggy of all people defying her right now like Dillon did every second of every day. She was going to nip this problem in the bud right here right now, but mere seconds before she could even mutter a single word her mouth was captured by ranger green's.

If there was ever a sound that could describe Doctor K's thought process at that moment it would be the sound of a car skidding and then crashing. While just prior to this incident she could have describe her thoughts as cars in a traffic jam that was ten times worse that any in New York City before it was destroyed.

Ziggy couldn't believe what he had done. What was worse was the fact that he felt her already tense body become tenser, then slowly but surely the tension fled and her small body loosened up. His lips where pressed ever so firmly against Doctor K's. In a way he was startled that he had even considered this. Another part would have preferred decking the genius because of the insults she had directed to him, but the last part the strongest part was enjoying the doctor's sweet lips.

Doctor K on the other hand was in a state of suspended shock. Now she knew how ranger blue felt when his suits special ability backfired. Just as she was coming to grips with reality ranger green separated from her. She gasped for air as she felt her lips which where still tingling. Several questions floated to the top of her mind. She put her hand to her head sort of feeling like she was back to square one. Ziggy on the other hand was simply hoping that Doctor K didn't castrate him.

Within a few minutes Doctor K's vocal chords came back online as she managed to speak while somehow managing to keep her voice from quivering.

"Ranger operator series green," She began in the usual cold tone that she usually spoke in,

'Great,' Ziggy thought, 'here it comes.'

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry Doc, but I needed to calm you down," He began, "And that was the fastest way I could think of."

"Calm," She asked, "You think that calmed me down?"

"Well now you don't look like you're about to blow a vein."

She just looked at him. He gave her an innocent grin and continued his slow retreat. She however had noticed the retreat an advanced. She would not let him get away. He eventually backed up to the other wall in the ranger room. Ziggy looked into Dr. K's eyes silently soon to be verbally begging for mercy. He went to open his mouth to once again try and reason with the series technology creator. However before he could utter a single syllable Dr. K pressed her mouth against his. It was long and sweet, but neither could describe the feeling the filled the two of them as they embraced. They only parted when the need for oxygen required it. Neither of them said anything as they tried to catch their breaths. However during this moment Ziggy slowly pushed himself off the wall and ran out of the ranger room before Dr. K decided to test her new weapon on him, again.

The prodigy however was standing there stunned. She couldn't believe that he had kissed her, but what really ate her up was that she had kissed him, and dare she say she enjoyed it. She furiously shook her head clearing out all thoughts and turning once more the whiteboards that bore her handiwork. All of her questions came back.

She put her hands in her pockets thinking about the time she's spent in ranger green's company and the millions of questions that still floated around the air. Now about a million more questions joined them. She looked at her board once more and sighed.

"Ziggy Grover," She began, "Designation Ranger operator series green," She finished, "The one riddle I have yet to solve."

She then walked over to her board and looked at all the equations and slowly began to erase them. As she did she realized that while she had not yet solved the enigma known as Ziggy Grover she was going to have a good time trying to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is all folks.

Please leave a review on the way out.


End file.
